How To Handle A Doll
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: The Dark Tournament is back on. Yusuke has been invited to join team Yuusei sponsored by Magirawashii. The team members must move past their own problems to help eachother with some very personal problems. How personal can you get? Yaoi HXK
1. Five Members Of A Team

Disclaimer: I don't own, I never will, neither will you, so get over yourself.

**This is one of my stories I did on a whim so it may not be good and my updates might not be constant. Then again the last story I started on a whim ended up getting updated once every nine days or so. You never know I guess.**

**How To Handle A Doll**

**Chapter One;**

**Five Members of a Team**

Two men stood close peering past the opening in the door to the room beyond. They silently watched the light dance and flicker across the face of the young girl in a high backed chair, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. The shadows cast on her eyes made for a startlingly mature look. It was obvious she was still in her teens but her dark orbs claimed otherwise. She was a doll, all dressed up as a woman. However unlike a toy, she was no ones play thing.

"She's at it again isn't she?" The second whispered to the first.

"Yes, but then what do you expect. As you said, she always does this around this time." The other man softly replied.

"I know but it's the eighteenth time this week. You would think she would be tired of it by now." A snort was the second man's answer. "Well I would."

"Are Ladyship is not like us. She is never impatient. She seems to find something knew every time she reviews those tapes." The first man curtly scowled at the lack of understanding his partner paid this statement.

Suddenly it dawned on the both of them that their voices appeared a lot louder than before, a second later they realized that it was the product of the video being paused. They gulped, that meant, quite possibly, that their Ladyship had heard them. The sound of a throat clearing was the answer to the unspoken question. They had been caught. As one they stepped forward into the room.

"What can we do for you my Lady?" The first asked.

"Kan, come to face me." The cold, sharp, soft, and oh so horribly, lovely voice beckoned. The first, now recognized as Kan, could do nothing but obey. The second sighed in relief and moved to leave. "Sasoku, I did not give you permission to move. Stand at attention." The second, Sasoku, froze in place before returning to his prior position at her side and maintaining a stance of awareness. Right hand grasping left forearm, legs planted and spread, back straight. The woman continued.

"Kan, my need of you is quite simple really. I need you to provide me with all the information you possibly can on the following people." She lifted her hand to Kan holding out a piece of paper which her servant quickly grasped in his own. "Further more, I want you to organize men to monitor each of them. Use your utter most caution until you know exactly how aware of their surroundings they are. In other words, I don't want my spies getting caught." She waved her hand in dismissal. Kan bowed and left at a swift pace.

"Those were your candidates for this year's tournament, weren't they my Lady?" Sasoku murmured lightly. A smirk painted her lips and she nodded faintly.

Down the hallway, three flights of stairs, four left turns and two rights, Kan opened the piece of paper as the front door slammed behind him. Looking at the crisply folded white sheet he frowned at the first name. _Yusuke Urameshi_.

Two Months Later

"Yusuke you have a letter." Keiko called from the front door as she brought in the mail. "It looks really old…well…I mean the style is old. Cool though, I've never seen a real parchment letter before, it even has a wax seal." She muttered the rest to herself as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm coming Keiko." Yusuke yelled as he barreled down the staircase. He reached the bottom and promptly snatched the letter from his fiancé. They still weren't married yet but they were getting there. Keiko was gracious enough to let Yusuke participate in the Maikai tournament a few years back as long as she could come, and it was there that he proposed to her, right after he got his ass handed to him by Mukuro.

He flicked the lilac wax up without breaking it and gently pried it off the top part as well before handing it to and ecstatic Keiko who started gushing on about pretty flowers. So that was what was on the seal. He glanced up and sure enough some odd yet beautiful flower was engraved into the purple. He smiled slightly and unfolded the paper, scanning it for information. It read thusly.

_Urameshi, Yusuke_

You have been invited to this year's Dark Tournament in hopes that you will fight for team Yuusei. This sponsored team is backed by Magirawashii. Its members will be recruited separately and of many different backgrounds, if you except, know now that you will have no say in your teammates.

Recognize that what you have been asked is an honor and that we are eagerly awaiting your reply. To answer no, burn this letter. To answer yes, lightly carve your first initial into the back of the wax seal. We hope you will join us this year, and we congratulate you on your win in the pervious tournament.

_Ichiban, Daiichi-_

_Tournament official_

Yusuke took a few moments to think it over. Should he do it? Well he supposed it was up to Keiko. She was looking at him expectantly, as an answer he simply handed her the letter. She took it and he watched her eyes flicker from left to right before she sighed and nodded.

"Alright Yusuke, you can do it. But you have to train hard first, I don't want you dieing on me." He smiled cockily and headed upstairs again. He had to pack; sticking around here wasn't going to help him if he was trying to get stronger.

Five Months Later

As Yusuke entered the clearing he was happy to see that each team had their own sign posted so they could all find their teams in the masses. He scanned the back looking for the name Yuusei on one of the wooden stakes when he didn't find it he turned to look in the row in front of it, and the one in front of that, and the one before that. He was just beginning to believe that someone was standing in front of his sign when he spotted it, at the very front. The wood was obviously alive and the braches curved into a beautiful cursive scrawl forming the six letter name delicately.

He set off for it only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw on the other side. A figure with its back to the post was dressed in loose fit white cloth, its silvery hair cascading down its back like a river of silk and its proud shoulders rolled back. In the next second he bolted strait for the mass of moon locks and he couldn't stop himself from shouting.

"Youko!" He saw the figure tense before peering over its shoulder. As he caught the golden eyes they widened and the graceful man stood with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yusuke, well I'll be damned. It would appear that we are both in this tournament, pity, I really don't want to fight you." He chuckled as he reached the spirit fox.

"Who said anything about fighting me," Yusuke dug into his pocket before pulling out a round piece of lilac wax. "I'm on your team." He handed it to Youko whose smirk melted into an all out grin as he took in the truth with the insignia on the seal.

They sat down and began to talk about all that had happened over the last three years since they had seen each other. One topic in particular seemed to shock Yusuke. "But I'm curious, why have the Dark Tournament when they have the Maikai tournament on their own turf?" Kurama looked surprised for a moment before answering.

"You don't know?" When Yusuke just gave him a blank look he continued. "I had forgotten that you weren't at the speech for the end of the last tournament." Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah Keiko was impatient to leave after I proposed to her so I couldn't stick around. What happened?" Youko smiled in understanding.

"It was rigged. Someone trained a large group of fighters to participate who were all given the same orders on what to do once they won. They were to announce that Mukuro and Yomi would be reinstated with themselves taking Raizen's lands and the tournament be canceled. Forever. The man who won did just that. There is no more tournament." Yusuke sat back in shock.

"Damn, I never saw that coming." Youko nodded.

"It took us all by surprise." The voice came from behind them and they turned to find Hiei staring at the living sign then at a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hiei! No way! Please tell me you're on our team." A smirk and Hiei seating himself next to him was the only answer he received. It was more than enough. "Hey do you suppose this Magirawashii person invited Kuwabara by any chance too?" Hiei snorted out of his pert nose before turning away.

"Not a chance. The sponsor for Yuusei is far too picky to choose a human of his caliber. From what I know of Magirawashii, there's not a chance that anyone else on the team is short of pure bred." Hiei spat the last words. "A slacker human like Kuwabara doesn't have-" Hiei was abruptly cut off by a lighter voice entering the conversation.

"An ice cubes chance in hell." Touya was perched on top of the sign with a whispish smile on his face.

"Oh man, Touya! Now I can only hope Jin shows up!" Touya shook his head slightly in the negative. Yusuke calmed a little at this but was still enthused at the fact that he knew at least three out of his four teammates.

"So how exactly did you merit an invitation?" Hiei questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. As far as I knew I wasn't even close to your levels. Oh don't get me wrong, I'm good, but I thought you were all still, by far, better. So really I'm as clueless as you." Hiei gave him a piercing stare for a moment, then seemed to take this for the truth.

"Now all we need is the fifth member." Youko intoned.

"I'm here." They all turned to set eyes on the nine and a half foot tall frame of a dark haired male. His violet eyes peeked out from just above the white mask covering his face. Karasu.

"What the hell! I thought you were dead!" He laughed at Yusuke's exclamation but the sound was muffled by his mask.

"Correct, I was. I'm not anymore." Yusuke's eyes were huge.

"How did that happen?" Karasu just shook his head. "Then why are you here?" Yusuke growled.

"Compensating for lack of stature." Everyone paused for a moment then all but Karasu and Hiei started laughing.

"Okay, much as I don't like you, that was a good one." Yusuke exclaimed as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, but we have other things to do." Yusuke gave him a quizzical look.

"Huh?" Touya cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"I think he means the boat has arrived." Their eyes went to the dock and sure enough there was the giant ship. After sharing a mutual glance they all set off. One door closes, and another opens. We forget, and we remember. But they were going to get that story from Karasu.

**There, enjoy. Please review, I tend to listen and be encouraged by your words and yes that means YOU.**

**Your fucked up authoress, Kuro Tenka.**


	2. The Doll That Was A Woman

**Alright well this is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it. I felt in the mood to update so humor me and tell me what you think.**

**How To Handle A Doll**

**Chapter Two;**

**The Doll That Was A Woman**

Past

"I think he means the boat has arrived." Their eyes went to the dock and sure enough there was the giant ship. After sharing a mutual glance they all set off. One door closes, and another opens. We forget, and we remember. But they were going to get that story from Karasu.

Present

"Well this is a bit of a relief for you two." Yusuke stated as they took their positions on deck. Hiei and Youko gave him an odd look, well, Youko did, Hiei just kind of stared at him. "The last time we were on the boat headed to the site of the Dark Tournament you two had to fight every demon on board just to have us dock."

Youko just chuckled and shook his head like they were reminiscing on an old and fond memory. Touya quirked an eyebrow before nodding, "I had heard a rumor about that. So then it's true?"

"Hn, yes the detective was out cold, Kurama and I had to clean up the mess almost single handedly," Was Hiei's cold reply.

"Watch it Hiei, that's ex-detective now, and good riddance. That job was hell, even if I did meet a few decent people." Hiei nodded slightly and let the matter drop.

"Alright Karasu, so what's your story?" Touya spoke after a long silence had been held.

"…Have any of you met Magirawashii-Sama?" As each in turn shook their heads he asked another question. "As I'm assuming that you didn't walk into this completely blind, what do you four know about our sponsor, the team, and the committee or how it works?"

"I admit I did look around a little however I don't have the informants the rest do, about all I know for the first two is that Magirawashii means business and team Yuusei is his pride and joy. I know a little more about the committee but again, not much. The committee is like a hierarchy, it's run by power, and by power I mean money. Who ever has the most money holds the most sway." Touya nodded.

"But its more than that, a lot of the members are hidden in dense shadows and don't generally participate in each others affairs like the Black Black club did. From what I've heard, Magirawashii is one of those people, what's more many people have speculated that he is and apparition himself. Records of Magirawashii's influence in the Dark Tournament date back over three hundred years." Yusuke's eyes bulged at this information before he was fright trained again by Hiei's addition.

"Magirawashii is half man, half legend. I got my hands on some archives and as far as teams officially backed by him, they have never lost. Somehow He can form a team that will win every time, and most of the time there is little to no balance in its unity. Even further, Magirawashii backed Genki's team when she and Toguro competed."

"That's not the half of it," Kurama continued where Hiei left off. "Magirawashii is known so wide spread through the Maikai that I can remember hearing about him long before I became trapped in a human body. Magirawashii is said to be a collector of rare objects, demon objects. I have heard of the incredible lengths he has went to in order to get one of these treasures. But these things he collects aren't always inanimate, no in fact he is also well known for his apparitions. Body guards, servants, overseers, slaves, attendants, all of which never live past their service."

"This guy sounds like a creep." Yusuke supplied.

"Indeed, I have met Magirawashii." All eyes shot to Karasu in surprise. "It was a deal, I was bought from Enma, and yes I mean Enma king of Spirit world. Magirawashii's men petitioned him to give my life into the hands of themselves to relay to their master in return for something Enma couldn't refuse." Karasu paused for a moment. "I'm not positive but I believe it was a special potion that would reset Koenma's life line once he came to his time of passing. As only a demigod Koenma will die, if that was what Magirawashii offered him then Koenma's life span would be doubled."

"With my life Magirawashii bribed me into fighting." Karasu finished.

"What did he purpose to give you, excuse me if you don't seem the type to be easily swayed?" Yusuke asked.

"My life…," Was the soft reply.

"That's not a bribe!" Yusuke barked.

"That is not all, my life…and…my mortality. If I fight then I will have the choice of when I live or die, it's…appealing to say the least. Magirawashii is the kind to pull through when something is promised." The group accepted this, that seemed more like it.

The five hour trip was over and the hotel was a glimmering crystal mass in the distance from the shore. The trek with the demons took an interesting turn as the teams parted ways. There were small hotels lining the pathway and they had no idea which one to choose. As they kept moving the hotels got nicer and larger finally leading into a clearing that had hotels on three of the four sides with the crystal palace directly ahead of them. They branched off as one to one of the side buildings when somebody snorted to their right. They turned and Yusuke was again knocked off guard by the sight that met him. It was Rando.

"You won't be staying there." He said aloofly.

"Oh and why is that?" Yusuke questioned.

"Team Yuusei always stays with its sponsor and Magirawashii is staying there." Rando pointed behind himself at the crystal palace.

Yusuke nodded and they started for the giant hotel. Rando lead them through the main doors and into an elevator. "So what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"I belong to Magirawashii-Sama, as for your other questions they will be answered personally by Magirawashii-Sama shortly." Yusuke shut up and waited as the elevator took them to their floor, the small box made it to the top floor and the doors opened. Yusuke made to walk out but felt a hand grab the back of his shirt before pulling him back into the little car.

Rando released him then walked over to the control paneling, he inserted a long claw into the key opening for the over rite back up system and suddenly they were moving backward. This went on for about three minutes before Rando removed his claw and the doors opened to a stone wall. "What the fuck!?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Hiei-Sama if you would please," Rando moved away from the stone and motioned Hiei forward. "All you must do is let your flame consume your hand and then place it on the wall." Hiei did as directed and the wall melted away. The hallway beyond was made of the same stone.

At the end of the hallway to the left was a corridor filled with plants of the man eating variety. Kurama didn't even need to be told; he moved first calming the plants to allow the others to pass. The door had a massive lock on it and Karasu proceeded as instructed to place a finger into the key hole, the lock blew within seconds.

In the chamber beyond a roomful of bombs were lit by the opening of the door and Touya put them out with minimal effort. "So is it my turn next?" Rando shook his head.

"No above all you were monitored the most by far over the wait before the tournament so no you will not be tried." Yusuke huffed as they moved into the room on the other side of the far door.

In the room was a man sitting on what appeared to be a thrown on the far side of the room to their right and right in the middle was a plush chair that was inhabited by a small person, female they would guess who was watching TV. On the TV was…them standing in the doorway.

They turned to the man whose blank eyes were on them. "Magirawashii I presume." Touya said.

"You should never presume, it could get you killed." A soft voice to their left said and they looked to see the small creature had risen from the chair and stood in plane sight for them to see.

She had Plum colored hair that hung thickly at her knees and complimented her startling silver eyes. Her lips were lilac and pointedly heart shaped. She was short, no more then five foot one inch tall with short arms and long legs. Her hands were graceful and her nails long but they hand been filed into sharp points. She was robed in a black corset with a long skirt that slit on both sides up to her waist line and fell to the floor. She wore black silk slippers but the most captivating thing about her was her skin. It was an ivory porcelain and completed her appearance. She was a doll.

"That is good advice." Kurama stated charmingly.

She nodded lightly. "Rando," Her voice was sharper as she addressed the red headed apparition and without a word Rando approached the man. Her placed his hands under the mans arms and removed him from the throne. He moved to the other side of the room past the group and pulled a rope which made the floor drop out and he dropped the man into the hole in the floor.

"What the hell is going on here!?!" Yusuke screamed.

"I told you not to assume." Was the girls reply. "Rando,"

The Apparition was quite suddenly in front of her on his hands and knees panting harshly. "I have displeased you Lady Magirawashii."

"Wow, wait a second, your telling me that this little girl is Magirawashii?" Yusuke's voice ran across the previously silent room.

"She did warn us not to assume Yusuke." Kurama said evenly though it was obvious he had been caught off guard for once.

The girl nodded. "You didn't do as I told you Rando, I gave you explicit instructions and they were not carried out to their fullest." Rando shook violently and it gave Touya a sick taste in his mouth. _This is what is what Rando meant when he said he 'belonged' to Magirawashii._ Touya thought.

She moved pulling at Rando's chin so he had to face her. "I forgive you," His entire body relaxed and his face nuzzled into her small hand. She smiled softly before turning to address them. "I suppose I should explain now, at least…some things. But first…what would you like to know?"

Hiei spoke up first. "When do I get my 'prize'?"

**That's chapter two I hope you like it. Well regardless review please.**

**Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka**


End file.
